Stories of the Doctor
by nizzy01
Summary: A girl who always dreamed of the Doctor calls out to the universe. The reply, a TARDIS lands in her room. But the TARDIS came for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm attempting to write longer chapters with this, if you've read any of my other stuff, you'll see I don't write much in one go. Because of this I'll be working of chapters for longer, so I won't upload to often. I also won't upload often at the moment because of exams, and the fact that I've got 4 writhing projects on the go because I keep getting new ideas.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :-)**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

I grew up dreaming of the Doctor. As long as I can remember my mother told me stories of him and the time she travelled with him. I loved those stories. They were all I dreamed about, while young girls were dreaming of fairies, I was dreaming of aliens, while teenage girls dreamed of boys, I dreamed of the Doctor. I filled notebooks with every story my mother told, all lining the shelves of my room as precious memories of my dreams.

As I got older I started to research, to look for more stories. I found others who had known the Doctor and spent many an hour on stranger's sofas filling more notebooks. My room was filled with drawings done by the occasional kind stranger and my own copies of those creatures. Those strangers became my greatest friends.

I learnt everything I could about the world beyond earth. I learnt lists of creatures weaknesses, everything that made them dangerous and any other information I had. They walked through my mind regularly, even the ones that no longer existed out of it. Every penny I owned went towards journeys to listen and books that mentioned the Doctor, I even saved up enough for Amelia and Rory Williams's memoirs of their time with the Doctor.

Apart from past travellers, I had few friends. My obsessive focus on the Doctor pushed most people away. He was all I thought about and most people didn't care about space and creatures they thought were imaginary. I didn't mind though, 50% of my time was spent thinking about him, and the other 50% was spent reading and rereading the stories and talking about him. I was never really alone, he was there, inside my head.

As much as I dreamed of him, I didn't want the Doctor to hear of my research. I didn't want him seeing me as some sort of threat, and I didn't want him to take me with him because of who I knew. When I was little, I believed he would come for me, but I believed it less as I grew older, I was no one special, why should he come for me? My mum always told me I would travel with him, she told me that for him, she had travelled after I had, but I stopped believing this as I grew up.

I wished it were true though.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is now dedicated to fishgingersandcustard off tumblr because I want to make her smile :-)**

**By the way, when she calls the TARDIS, this doesn't actually work, I've tried it. I wish I was joking about the fact that I have, but it's true, and I've done it probably too many times.**

I'd had a particularly bad day. Physics was frustrating, we were doing astronomy, I knew so much more about space than what we'd been learning but I couldn't say anything, and I got a detention for forgetting to hand in my geography homework to the pigeon holes the day before, and I had an argument with the one sort-of-friend I had at school, and I discovered that I couldn't go see any of my actual friends to chat about the Doctor due to something my mum had planned, and I was exhausted, I'd accidentally spent the night before reading my stories, I'd meant to stop but I got too wrapped up in them.

I sat staring at the pile of homework in front of me, "You know, this would be a great time to whisk me away Doctor."

That got me thinking. I saw the dullness and pointlessness of my own the other hand, a life with the Doctor,that could never be dull,and it would always have a purpose- to save the universe- the greatest purpose there could be. That moment more than ever, I wished I was traveling time and space. I didn't care about the danger there would be, it had to be a more worthwhile life than this.

"TARDIS" I spoke into my empty room, "please come for me." I spoke the date, time and where I was, so she'd know where to come and I closed my eyes, I tried to push that thought out into the universe with my mind.

I didn't expect anything to happen. I expected to sigh, open my eyes and return to the homework that lay ahead of me. I expected it to be just another thing I did because I'm me and I'm weird.

But it wasn't.

I heard a sound. An unusual sound, not something I'd heard before. But I recognised it. I had heard it once before, in a dream.

Fearing it to be a figment of my imagination, I slowly opened my eyes... I saw that glorious ship that had filled my dreams for years. It stood proudly, and even more amazing than I had imagined it. I watched it for a moment, before I promptly burst through the doors of the blue box I had dreamed up, that now stood alongside my drawings of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow! it's real!" I turned, trying to see all of it at once, I knew it would be amazing, but still... this was beyond my dreams.

"Who are you and what have you done to my TARDIS?" The man fiddling with something at the console demanded, his back towards me.

That made me stop. "What?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Caroline... and you... you came for me... I... called for the TARDIS and you came for me..."

"That I didn't"

"...you must have, Doctor"

He whipped round at that, "how do you know who I am?"

"Lots of people know who you are."

"But not humans," he waved his screwdriver at me before glancing at what it said, "yes, definitely human"

"I grew up hearing stories of you, my mother travelled with you."

He face softened slightly, "who was she?"

"You don't know her yet."

His face hardened once more, "why should I believe you then? Why shouldn't I just kick you out of my ship?"

The TARDIS lurched suddenly then, throwing both of us against the railings.

"What's going on? Is that meant to happen?"

The Doctor checked the screen, "we've moved!"

He practically pushed past me in his annoyance. As I went to follow him, the door slammed and I pretty soon discovered it was locked, trapping me in, and him out.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled, this wasn't how I'd imagined our first meeting would go.

"HEY! CAROLINE! LET ME BACK IN!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOCKED ME IN!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"ME NEITHER!"

I heard a buzzing I assumed was the sonic screwdriver, "I CAN'T GET IN! YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"

"I DIDN'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"OH JAMMY DODGERS!"

"REALLY? FOOD AT THIS TIME!"

"SHUT UP, I'M THINKING!"

"Caroline."

I spun round, ignoring the Doctor's shouts and grumblings. The sight that met me confused me even more than the door had.

"Clara?" That couldn't be right.

She shook her head gently, "I am the TARDIS visual interface."

"Okay?" This wasn't helping.

TARDIS Clara spoke again, "He'll get over this, he's not usually this grumpy, it's just because I brought him to you and here against his will and then locked him out. I came for you for a reason. There is a book. A boom of the Doctor. A book of his life. If must be read, if a day passes without at a least a page being read, be will cease to exist, but should it be read to the end, he will die. It was entrusted to my care and I have been reading it for several years, but I am reaching the present, once it is read, it's set in stone, I can't read on. I know you would not refuse, not with your love of stories and the Doctor."

she placed a book into my hands as tears tears pricked in my eyes. This was the Doctor. His very life held within my hands. Everything.

"One more thing, he must never know of this book, or what is held within it."

I sat and began to read and learn more of this wonderful man, wiping the water blurring the words.


End file.
